


Frustration

by Breathless_Night



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathless_Night/pseuds/Breathless_Night
Summary: '98 Brian has had a long and frustrating day in the studio where nothing is going his way, and he sees fit to let out all of his frustration onto you...and into you.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May & You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very very short little scene I wrote a while back that I figured I would post just so others can enjoy it as well! It's not my best work, but it's one of those pieces that wrote itself and so I just let it do its own thing. I hope you don't mind, I promise I'm capable of writing more substantial pieces I just can't finish anything because I keep getting distracted with these smaller ideas.  
> One day I'll figure myself out. Until then, enjoy these smaller segments.

"No that's not --"  
Brian muttered under his breath, his long dark curls falling over his shoulder as he leaned forward into his guitar, squinting his eyes in concentration and biting down hard onto his lip. It was one of those days where his fingers just weren't doing what he wanted them to. His voice had given out from all of the screaming earlier, and he thought he could let it out on his guitar, but as his sixpence scratched against the strings with a bite, and his fingers burned trying to edge out the correct notes, he felt the rage in him begin to reach its peak. His blood began to boil and he felt beads of sweat begin to roll down the back of his neck and chest.

"Come on, just --"

***SNAP***

"Oh, for FUCKS SAKE!!"

He threw his headphones off of his head and tossed his coin onto the ground of the studio, angrily unplugging the lead of his guitar - a loud buzz now filling the room with thick tension.

"Jesus, Brian, it was sounding good until you --" you held down the speaker button on the board before -

"Shut the FUCK up! I don't need to hear it from you."

Brian looked an absolute mess - his lean arms on full display in his tight black tank top, his hair an untamed mess and his face awash with pure frustration. He was a terrifying sight, his muscles were tense and his skin glistened with the sweat of his frustration, but god he looked so fucking good right now. Your eyes caught sight of his large bulge pressing against his jeans as he slung the Special off of his shoulders and stormed towards the door, you felt your core clench at the sight of him - a chill ran down your spine as he approached.

"FUCK!!" He barked. His voice was shot, but it gave him a gravely edge that made you melt on the spot.

Before the door had even closed behind him, Brian harshly grabbed your arm and threw you off of your chair and over the soundboard, bent over at your waist -

"--just like the little whore that you are..." Brian growled as he slapped your ass over your skirt. Your face pressed against the console and you quickly fumbled trying your best to brace yourself, but Brian's rough grip on your hips as he tore off your skirt nearly took you off your feet. You didn't even have time to adjust before you felt him spread your legs wide and you heard him unfastening his belt, the rustle of fabric as he dropped his jeans down to the floor sent a rush of arousal to your core.

"Brian what the fuck -"

 ***SMACK*  
  
** "I didn't fucking say you could talk."

The sting on your ass was more than enough to clamp your mouth shut, your hands gripped weakly onto the edge of the counter, trying your best to brace for --

"NMMPH-!"

You were thankful that you were already worked up from watching him scream and sweat in the studio for the past several hours, you had your legs pressed together with a building need the entire time, but nothing could have prepared you for his full length thrusting into you all at once.

You had never felt so full in your life and your cunt immediately clenched down around his cock in a swirling sensation of pain and immense pleasure, your eyes rolled back as you let out a scream.

"Fuck, you're so tight -- MMPH!!" Brian thrust into you again, quickly working up a fast pace and giving you no time to adjust to his girth - he pounded his cock into you again and again, filling you to the core - his fingers bit sharply into your flesh as he pulled you by the hips against him. Using you for his own release. The slick sounds of his cock pumping into you and his grunts of pleasure was all you could hear – everything else was drowned out by the sudden urgency of it all.

"You're such a good little fuck toy --" he growled, forcing himself inside of you over and over again, pushing himself deep inside of your core -- but oh, it felt so fucking good to be used. The rage he had pent up was being thrust into you again and again, and you could feel his heavy balls slapping against your cunt with every thrust, begging for release...he was going to make a mess of you, but you couldn't wait to feel yourself dripping with his cum.  
You felt yourself clench desperately around his cock as your legs began to tense - being bent over and fucked into oblivion over the soundboard was something you had wanted for him to do to you, and surely he had seen it in your eyes through the window throughout the day - he was giving you exactly what you wanted…and what he needed. You wanted him to take you. To use you.

"Brian I'm --"

"Just come for me you pathetic slut." Brian growled, "I don't have time to give you permission – nnmph~! Just clench that tight little cunt of yours around my cock and come for me already."

His pace grew furious, and you could feel his length swell as his own release bundled near - and feeling that was all it took to push you over the edge.

Your orgasm hit you harder and faster than anything you had ever felt before, and your vision went white as it shot through you. Being used for him and only him as he needed to release his frustration - taking what he needed in that moment --

"You like me using you like the good little whore that you are - NNMPH!! Very good -" Brian's breathing hitched, and his unrelenting pace became erratic as he pounded his cock into you with a fury, the wet sounds of your orgasm filling the room "now let's see how well you take can the rest of me -- A-AHH~!!!"

You were certain that you had never felt more full in your life than when he shoved his cock into you - but the volume of cum that he began pumping into you quickly proved you wrong. You immediately felt his thick seed spill out of you and the warm liquid run down your legs as he emptied his balls into you, rope after rope, you were certain he had no more to give, but he rode out his orgasm for several thrusts as he milked every last drop of himself inside of you, and oh how you loved feeling the volume of it all spill out of your raw cunt.

"Fuck --" Brian huffed, his voice breaking, his hands still gripping tightly around your waist, not wanting to let go or pull his cock out of you just yet.

"Brian, I..."

"I didn't give you permission to talk." He breathed heavily, catching his breath. His cock twitched eagerly inside of you, his seed a fresh lubricant for him to use and his fingers buried into your flesh as he pulled you roughly against his cock once more.

He leaned forward over you, pressing his warm chest against your back and whispered hotly into your ear,

"I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
